Miembro XV
by Zero Absoluto
Summary: Organización XIII El grupo de Incorpóreos con una meta en común: Estar completos. Un nuevo miembro ha llegado, subiendo el número a quince. ¿Qué le depara al nuevo Incorpóreo?
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

_"Ese cabrón lo supo siempre"_

_"Siempre supo quien era yo… Y no lo mencionó"_

_"Te maldigo, Riku"_

El líquido finalmente se drenó por completo; incapaz de respirar en la cápsula sometida al vacío, se lanzó hacia delante. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Por qué se hallaba metido en una flor gigantesca? Tardó un poco en encontrar la respuesta. Estaba en una cámara que recuperaba recuerdos. Necesitaba saber quién era…

Pero "necesitaba" es pasado, ahora sabía su origen y qué era lo que lo hacía sentir diferente. Abrió los ojos. Veía un poco borroso, pero él sabía que sólo era un efecto que no debía de durar mucho. Se encontraba en un pasillo completamente blanco; a su derecha estaba una puerta pequeña, que no recordaba muy bien hacia dónde llevaba. Sin embargo, la de la izquierda jamás se iría de su mente. Allí estaba otra de las cápsulas, en la que dormía…

—¿Te encuentras bien, Félix?— sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz dulce e inocente. Recordaba que su nombre siempre había sido Félix, pero esos hombres encapuchados lo llamaban de otra manera.

—Si, eso creo— respondió Félix con un hilo de voz, intentando estabilizarse.

— ¿Y qué tal? ¿Has recordado?

—Sí…— _Más de lo que quería._

Félix finalmente logró balancearse y dejó de ver los objetos de manera borrosa. Después de ese largo tiempo encerrado, volvía a ver ese hermoso rostro. Naminé lo miraba con sus brillantes ojos azules, su siempre lustroso cabello rubio le caía un poco sobre su hombro; y su sonrisa… ¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado a Naminé, aunque hubieran sido unos escasos segundos? Después de todo, había desarrollado una extraña sensación en su pecho, una sensación que lo hacía sentir fuerte, valiente, una sensación que lo hacía sentir feliz cada vez que la veía…

Y de nuevo… ¿Qué era ser feliz? ¿Qué es estar melancólico, enfurecido, emocionado…? ¿Qué significaban todas esas palabras extrañas?

La respuesta era simple: Sentimientos; al ser un Incorpóreo, Félix no era capaz de sentir, pero sus recuerdos le traían sensaciones extrañas, como si conociera los sentimientos pero que, sin embargo, jamás los hubiera vivido jamás.

—Me moría de ganas de ver tus ojos, Naminé.

Ella frunció el ceño y respondió con una voz fría:

—Recién saliste del trance y ya quieres quedar conmigo. Ya habíamos hablado de esto, no es posible. Somos Incorpóreos y no somos capaces de…

—Lo siento. Cambiaré de tema si eso te molesta.

Es tan raro. Estaba dormido, pero sin embargo estaba consciente de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, y por un momento me olvidé de la Organización, de Roxas y Axel, de ti…

—Debe haber un efecto secundario debido a tu naturaleza.

—Puede ser y… ¡Lo olvidaba! ¡Seguro que Roxas se alegrará de volver a verme!

—Parece ser que nadie ha tenido rastro de Roxas —dijo Naminé, desviando la mirada.

—Descuida, seguro que ya me encontraré con él. ¿Y qué hay de Xion? —respondió Félix, sin darse cuenta de la actitud de la chica respecto a Roxas.

—Debe de andar por allí, espiando a Xemnas.

—Espero que esté bien. ¿Y Axel?

—Debes saber que yo no estoy consciente de lo que hace la Organización. Desde lo que sucedió en el Castillo, no quiero tener nada que ver con la Organización XIII y sus miembros.

—Ejem…Ejem…Yo estoy aquí…

—Tú tampoco debes estar en este lugar. Si DiZ llega a enterarse de que aún estás aquí…

—Sólo pensaba. ¿Te gustaría que te invitara a comer a Villa Crepúsculo? He estado en esa cápsula durante un mes entero, mi estómago ruge…

Naminé se ruborizó un poco; Félix esperó el rechazo de nuevo, pero para su alegría Naminé dijo con una voz tímida: —Félix…Creo que está bien, pero DiZ y Riku…

—Será sólo un momento. Si algo sucede yo me _responsabilizo_— En cuanto dijo la palabra "Responsabilizo", materializó sus dagas.

—Nada de peleas. Sólo iré contigo y no nos meteremos en problemas.

—Está bien. Nada de peleas, nada de problemas, sólo una buena comida y tal vez unos helados.

Antes de salir, no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada a la habitación con la cápsula más grande de todas…

_"¿Quién pensaría que tú y yo estaríamos tan relacionados?"_

Salieron al jardín. El rocío les humedeció el rostro inediatamente después de cruzar la puerta. A Félix siempre le había gustado estar en ese jardín con Xion. Le encantaba recostarse en el verde césped, mientras observaba a los insectos revolotear en las flores y plantas, que se enredaban en el muro y estatuas. El jardín terminaba en un muro de piedra, color rojo, donde Xion solía sentarse. La reja negra protegía el único hueco en el muro, y estaba cerrada con una cadena y un enorme candado.

Volvió a ver a Naminé. Ni siquiera ese jardín se comparaba a la belleza de su rostro.

Y de nuevo le vino ese pensamiento. ¿Podía acaso sentir?

Ahora lo sabía. Claro que podía sentir, a su manera. Era por eso que todos sus pensamientos se dirigían a Naminé… Todo comenzó el día que se unió a la Organización…


	2. Capítulo 1 Sombra de Amenaza

Capítulo 1:

—Félix… Despierta, holgazán. Sora dice que tu madre está aquí.

Abrió los ojos, pero debido al resplandor, los cerró inmediatamente.

— ¡Apaga la luz!

—No es una luz, so tonto. ¡Es el sol!

—Pues no sé como le haces, pero lo apagas ahora mismo —respondió Félix con una sonrisa en su rostro; sacudiéndose la arena, se puso de pie y miró a su amiga. Su cabello rojizo resplandecía con el resplandor del sol. Le miraba con unos brillantes ojos azules, y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—Kairi. ¿A que té refieres con que mi madre está aquí?

— No lo sé. Pero te está esperando en el muelle.

—Tal vez trajo comida.

—Tu mamá es muy buena con nosotros, no lo dudes. Iré con Sora y con Riku, parece que están luchando de nuevo —Kairi se giró y empezó a caminar en dirección al árbol de paopus.

Félix se quedó viendo, sin mirar, al mar, y luego recordó que debía de estar en el muelle. Tomó la mochila que había usado como almohada y se dirigió al muelle. Pronto logró ver la castaña cabellera de su madre; él había heredado los ojos de color marrón y el color de su cabello, pero por lo demás, la gente le decía que era idéntico a su padre. Pero sin embargo, ya había pasado un año desde que una tormenta atrapó a su padre en medio de la pesca…

— ¿Mamá? ¿Sucede algo?

—Hijo. Acabas de cumplir los diez años…

—Si, me regalaste un reloj.

—Creo que es tiempo de que estudies en la isla principal —El miedo subió por la columna de Félix y sintió que sus tripas se hicieron de acero.

— ¿Tan pronto? ¡Riku ya tiene casi once y sus padres no le han dicho nada!

—Tú no eres Riku.

—¡¡Pero quiero pasar más tiempo con mis amigos!! —respondió encolerizado; era su madre, sí, pero no podía separarlo de sus amigos. Pasara lo que pasara, él no dejaría la isla hasta cumplir los quince.— ¡¡No pienso ir al instituto tan pronto!!

— ¡Ni se te ocurra hablarme en ese tono!

—¡¡Yo hablaré como se me antoje!!

Se alejó corriendo, sintiendo los pies pesados entre la arena. No, no se iría. Ahí estaban sus amigos, ahí pasaba el tiempo. No se alejaría de esa isla hasta después de unos años. Antes de que se diera cuenta, se había metido al "lugar secreto"; tomó una roca caliza y empezó a dibujar líneas al azar. Pronto se dio cuenta de que había escrito _"El instituto no es mas que excremento de chimpancé". _Era un pensamiento infantil, pero expresaba lo que pesaba en esos momentos, luego escribió _"Bajo la bóveda estrellada, navegando por el mar del tiempo…"_, pero su inspiración fue cortada y no pudo continuar con la frase.

Volteó hacia el pequeño hoyo en la roca y pensó de nuevo en la escuela.

_Tendré que volver de todos modos_, pensó.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta, se detuvo a escuchar la catarata caer y luego se dirigió al muelle de nuevo.

_Pasados cuatro años…_

— ¡Félix! ¡La cena está lista!

— ¡Voy para allá, mamá!

Estaba sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, observaba como la puesta de sol brillaba sobre las olas del mar. A lo lejos, podía distinguirse un pequeño islote. Allí reinaban los recuerdos de su niñez, donde había pasado casi cinco años. Pero de eso hacía mucho tiempo, aunque… si pudiera volver aunque fuera un día. Se paró con cuidado en la ventana, alzó los brazos para sujetarse y con un gran esfuerzo subió al tejado. Recordó como de niño le tenía miedo a las alturas, y por eso le daba miedo la tirolesa que Riku y Sora habían construido, en cambio ahora, subirse a los tejados, árboles y demás, era su fascinación. Sora, Riku y Kairi… Solamente había visto algunas veces a Kairi por la calle, pero le hubiera gustado ver qué tanto habían crecido sus amigos.

— ¡Mamá! ¿Crees que pueda salir un momento?

— ¡Está bien querido, pero ten cuidado! ¡No vayas a quedar atrapado en una tormenta!

De nuevo sintió un nudo en la garganta, su papá había muerto hacía casi ya cinco años en una tormenta, pero sin embargo todavía no era capaz de superarlo.

Bajó del tejado, se sostuvo en la ventana y se las arregló para bajar por las enredaderas. Corrió hacia la playa y le rentó un pequeño bote al viejo que lo transportaba a la isla. Subió en éste, muy animado y remó hacia la isla. Oscureció más rápido de lo que esperaba y las olas empezaron a agitarse. No iba a terminar como su padre, el lucharía y no abandonaría a su mamá. Durante pequeños intervalos de tiempo, juró haber visto un bote no muy lejos de su posición.

Logró llegar a la isla sano y salvo, amarró y su bote y se dio cuenta de que había gente en la isla. Dos botes pequeños descansaban atados a sus estacas.

Corrió en dirección al árbol de paopus y subió a la copa. Unas cosas extrañas se movían debajo, unas cosas oscuras y con antenas; poco después se acercó Riku, Félix estuvo a punto de llamarlo pero entonces un aura oscura empezó a rodear el pequeño islote. Escuchó pasos y vio que Sora también se había acercado.

—¡Sora! ¡Riku!— gritó, pero de sus labios sólo salió un pequeño gruñido. El miedo lo tenía paralizado, ¿Cómo podían Sora y Riku conversar tan tranquilamente?

De pronto sintió mucho frío, el cuerpo le tembló y sintió como si le estuviera escurriendo agua fría por la columna. Giró el cuello y, para su horror, una de esas cosas estaba parada en una rama.

—¡¡No!!— Pero de sus labios no salió ningún sonido, Riku ya no estaba y Sora había corrido en dirección a la pequeña catarata. Félix cayó del árbol y se quedó sin respiración. Sólo vio como las extrañas criaturas oscuras se lanzaban sobre él… y luego nada…


End file.
